Aquamarine Dreams
by Electric Bubbles
Summary: Michiru's been having strange dreams....could this girl Haruka have something to do with them? Rated PG for some female/female somewhere down the line.....
1. The Dream

*Miami, Florida

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters! So please, don't sue me!

Authors notes: Whenever you see italicized words in parentheses, that is what the person is thinking. 

Michiru stood in the lobby of a large building made of black glass, 

(_That's why it's so dark in here. But is there such a thing as black glass?_ )

She'd been playing a violin that appeared to be carved from one large chunk of aquamarine. The bow, too, was carved aquamarine. The strings, pegs, and bridge of the violin, along with the bowstring, were pure silver. As she played, it produced the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard 

(_Aside from my mother's voice_.)

Someone had been standing at the top of the stairs that stood behind her behind her. They were watching her. She knew they were, because she knew this person. She couldn't the person's face

(_But they have such sparkling blue eyes._)

but she knew that she'd kissed this person not five minutes ago. Was it a man or a woman? She had no idea. The person called her name; told her to come to them. She stopped playing, and, smiling, began running up the stairs with the violin in her hand

(_Wait, no, it has to go back in its case, back in its case right away, or it will be shattered into a thousand precious shards of aquamarine_.)

and then ran back down the stairs and slipped the violin into the case, made of quartz that was as clear as glass, which she somehow knew was unbreakable. She looked up, and all she saw was a blinding flash of light.

Michiru jolted awake. Her senses were numbed by the surrounding darkness. She relaxed once she felt the softness of her mattress, pillows, comforters, and pajamas. The dream scared her slightly. Who was that person in her dream?

"Face it, Michi-girl, you've lost it at age sixteen." She mumbled to herself. She slowly fell back asleep.

The next morning, she shuffled downstairs to breakfast. Her mother was making pancakes. 

"Good morning, mama-sama. Why the cooking?"

"Good morning, Michiru. We're having company over. My friend Sachama and her daughter Haruka are coming for breakfast. In fact, they should be here any moment."

Michiru poured herself some orange juice. The doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it. " Offered Michiru as she shuffled out of the kitchen.

She let Sachama and Haruka in. When they got back to the kitchen, Michiru got a good look at them. Sachama looked very good for her age, not to say that she was old, though. She looked like your typical thirty-six-year-old mother.

Haruka was around her own age, probably even in the same grade. She had light, wavy blonde hair cut to her ears. She was even less of a morning person than Michiru. But there was something about her eyes…so blue and shiny….

(_like the person from my dream…_) 

But that was impossible. Or was it? Michiru toyed with the idea for a moment, but then she was pulled out of her thoughts by her mother.

So, does it suck? Should I go on? Should I junk it? Will I ever stop rambling??


	2. The Becoming

Y'all have read the disclaimers. No need to repeat. And remember…REVIEW, or I will send pink, fluffy, harmless youma after you! Ahem…Enjoy.

Remember also….

When some one talks in (_teal parentheses_), it is Michiru. When they talk in (_blue** parentheses**_) It's Haruka.

Chapter 2

*Two days later, On the way to school*

Michiru sighed as she walked along. Lugging a bookbag *and* a violin for half a mile this early in the morning was never fun. She couldn't get the dream off her mind.

(_well, michi-girl, you did eat those cookies before bed…but those eyes…they were so similar!!)_

"Hey, Michiru-chan!"

Michiru smiled as Haruka walked up beside her.

"So you go to my high school?" the blonde haired, half-asleep girl asked.

"Yeah. So, how've you been?"

"Eh, okay. Kami-sama! Gomen, but my brain's back in my sock drawer."

Michiru giggled a bit.

"I know what it's like."

"Yeah. Hey, That violin looks heavy. May I carry it for you?"

"Oh..um..thanks…" said Michiru, as Haruka pulled it easily from her hand. Their fingers touched for merely a second.

(_God, it feels like the person in my dream...arrgh!!! will that damn dream ever get out of my head!!!)_

An image flashed in front of Michiru's eyes of everything the way it was in the dream, that magical violin, Haruka in shadows, and Michiru in a flowing seagreen gown. This caused her a slight shock, and she stopped and gasped.

"Michiru, are you okay?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah, fine…just the bookbag…lots of books." she answered with a small smile.

When they got to school, Haruka handed her back her violin. 

"Hey, Michiru, if it's okay, you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure. Hey, if you see Ms. Moto around anywhere, could you tell her I'll be by at study hall?"

"Sure. Seeya Michiru."

*Later that night*

Michiru slumped down onto her futon bed. Her pajamas were warm; fresh out of the drier. She reached over and grabbed her walkman, ensuring that her StereoMud c.d. was inside. She laughed at the irony. A concert violinist who listens to rock bands. She clicked off her lamp and dozed off after the third song.

She was standing in the middle of a forest. The only things there were herself and the aquamarine violin.

Before her was a pond edged by stones. The water was sparkling as if a thousand blue and white jewels resided upon the surface of the water. 

She saw someone floating in the air above the pond, and she stopped playing. By its own devices, the violin disappeared.

The only discernable features were blue eyes

(_such striking blue eyes, like Haruka's…but I can't *possibly* be in love with her…can I…?_)

but a voice, a mature and wise one, resounded in her head.

(**_Of course you can. And your hearts can be one. Love knows no gender. Love has no limits or boundaries_**.)

(_What? What do you mean? Are you…Hauka?)_

(**No. I am not. Haruka's soul, Hauka's spirit: yes, that is what I am. I'm telling you this. Haruka is in trouble. She needs your help. You know where this place is. Go to her. You can choose not to. Deciding whether or not to go is your choice, but either way, destiny will be affected. Choose wisely. Choose now**.)

(I…I…)

Michiru debated for a moment.

(_I'll go.)_

(**I'll show you the way**.)

Michiru was pulled into Haruka's spirit, and felt an upward rush. She was suddenly set down in the forest. 

Haruka was there, a nasty looking youma in front of her. Haruka had a strange sword made of a golden-colored gem.

Michiru felt the violin in her hand.

__

( **You know how to use it, Michiru. You Need To Help Haruka! Now go. We will meet soon enough**.)


End file.
